Perjalanan ke KFC
by arifantomhive
Summary: Hitsugaya berjuang ke KFC a.k.a Kenpachi Fried Chicken. Tapi... tapi...


Hallo! Selamat bertemu kembali dengan author gaje dan aneh ini! XD selanjutnya saya akan bikin fict… BLEACH (akhirnya ga kuroshitsuji lagi). Yaudah cekidot aja yaw :3

DISCLAIMER : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, KFC di fict ini punya Kenpachi

WARNING! : OOC, ANEH, GAJE, GARING, dsb

ooooo

Aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah sahabatku, Ichigo. Yah, aku sangat senang ketika berjalan menuju rumah Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang jalan rumahnya, kesejukan ada dimana mana, dan aku sangat suka itu. Tapi… rumah Ichigo sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesejukan. Tetapi tetap saja aku suka main ke rumah Ichigo, numpang makan maksudnya

"Wah? Selamat datang Hitsu-chan!" sambut salah satu adik Ichigo yang feminim, Yuzu

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Hitsu-chan!"

"Biarin, kan jadi lebih imutttt. Lagipula tinggi kita sama"

"Cih. Aku lebih tinggi darimu. Walaupun hanya sedikit sih…"

"Apaan sih ribut-ribut?" tiba tiba Ichigo yang baru bangun tidur itu keluar dari kamarnya

*Inner Hitsu : buset udah jam 12 dia malah baru bangun. Kebo dasar*

"Ah Hitsu! Ada apa datang kesini? Kamu mau numpang makan ya?" *Ichigo ngomong alakadarnya*

"Ehehehehehe…" *aku malu ketauan niatku yang sebenernya*

"Wah! Asik dong Hitsu-chan bisa ikut makan. Kebetulan aku lagi masak masakan spesial"

"Uwooooooow! Asik dong! Menunya apaan?" *semangat membara*

"Kerupuk sama Bubur ayam!"

*sweatdrop* *Inner me : kalo gini mah mendingan makan di warteg om Byakuya*

"Itu menu kesukaanku! Terima kasih Yuzu!" *aku ngeboong*

"Wah Yuzu! Ini menu paling spesial yang pernah kakak makan! Terima kasih! *nangis terharu* Eh ngemeng ngemeng mana si Karin?"

"Karin lagi ikut piala dunia di Wakawaka. Hebat ya kak?"

"Woah? Aku ga tau itu. Yaudah makan aja yuk sekarang"

Akhirnya aku dan mereka pun makan bersama. Awalnya aku memang menyesal datang ke rumah Ichigo karena menu makannya. Tapi setelah aku makan buburnya… ENAK! Dan aku pun melupakan niatku untuk makan di warteg om byakuya. Tapi… setelah itu aku ingat… Hari ini ada diskon 50% setiap pembelian menu apa saja bagi pelanggan setia Kenpachi Fried Chicken (KFC)! Woah! Kenapa aku jauh jauh ke rumah Ichigo cuma makan bubur dan melupakan kesempatan makan di KFC? Sial… Aku harus cepat cepat kesana.

ooooo

Cih. Kenapa setiap aku ingin bersenang senang, selalu ada hambatannya? Saat ini aku sedang berjalan ke KFC. Tapi jalanan malah macet parah. Aku sangat kesal, sekaligus penasaran. Ada apa gerangan disono? Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari tau penyebab kemacetan

"Mbak, saya mo nanya. Ini macet gara gara apa ya?"

"Oh, ini dek. Ada obral baju di sana tuh. Bajunya murah murah sama bagus loh! Tapi i-"

"Makasih Mbak infonya!" *buru buru lari ke sumber baju obral*

Saat sampai di toko obral yang jaraknya 10 Km dari tempat aku mulai berlari…

"Ke…kenapa… KENAPA BAJU CEWEK SEMUA YANG DIJUAL?"

"Wah… Hitsugaya? Kenapa kamu datang ke sini?" Tanya Ishida, pemilik toko obral baju ini

"Ishida? Kamu… kamu yang punya toko ini?"

"Iya. Habisnya aku stress, udah ngejahit baju cewek yang lucu lucu dan glamour, malah ga laku. Yaudah aku obral aja nih baju. Laku deh wakakak"

"Jadi… disini ga ada jual baju gaya anak cowok gitu?"

"Wah, maaf ga ada Hitsu-chan. Aku cuma bisa bikin baju cewek, apalagi mini dress"

*Inner me : perjalananku… sia-sia…."

Tiba tiba ada lampu nyala di atas kepalaku

"Oiya! Mesti cepet ke KFC!" *langsung lari lagi*

ooooo

Lagi-lagi aku kena sial. Kenapa sih cuma mau ke KFC aja susah banget! Sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke rumahku, mengambil uangku yang tertinggal. Bodoh! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Saat aku sampai di rumahku dan mencari uangku, malah tidak ada. Padahal ada dompetku disana, tapi isinya kosong. MAUNYA APA SIH? Aku udah balik ke rumah buat ngambil uang, ternyata ga ada.

_PLUK! _

Tiba tiba uangku jatuh dari saku celanaku

"…. Ternyata uangku ada disini…." *sambil menatap kosong ke uang*

"Hahaha….. Sabar Hitugaya, sabar… Kamu pasti akan berhasil dapat diskon 50% itu…"

Aku ngomong sendiri di kamar. Yah, antara sebal dan tidak. Aku merasa perjalananku ke rumah sia-sia. Rasanya ingin meledak seperti tabung gas Elpiji 3 Kg. Tapi kutahan, karena aku tahu ini akibat dari aku-lupa-kalo-duit-ada-di-saku-bukan-di-dompet

Aku pun balik lagi menuju KFC tentunya. Dan aku yakin, kesialan ketika diperjalanan untukku telah berakhir. Tapi… KENAPA KESIALAN TERUS MENGIKUTIKU? Sekarang, saat aku sedang lari menuju KFC, ada tawuran

"Woy bocah! Lo mau ikut tawuran heh!" Tanya seorang diantara mereka yang tawuran

"Ga. Gw cuma pengen ke KFC. Minggir, gw buru buru nih" *udah keburu bete*

"HE? Nantangin ya nih bocah!" *sambil ngeluarin piso*

"Iya emang kenapa?" *sambil ngeluarin zanpakutou hyourinmaru*

"LO! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" *udah marah to the max*

_KREKK!_

"Adawwww! Tulang gw patah! Sialan lo bocah!"

"Bodo. Masa disundul sama pedang gw aja retak? Kurang kalsium lo"

"#$*)!*(#&!)(#!"

Aku pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa mempedulikan orang gila itu. LARI HITSUGAYA LARI! Aku yang sudah menyerah soal kesialan ini terus menyemangati diriku. Ya, sudah CUKUP kesialanku. Dan jika ada kesialan berikutnya, aku akan pakai cara apapun untuk menyelesaikannya

ooooo

Perkiraanku tepat. Kesialan berikutnya ini sangat merepotkan dan sangat sangat menyebalkan. Ada hollow yang mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dia memang tidak menyerangku. Hanya saja TERUS mengikutiku ke KFC. Maunya apa coba?

"Holl-….. Ah, percuma gw ngomong sama hollow. Ga ngerti dia sama bahasa gw"

Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku harus membunuh hollow yang innocent ini?

"Umm… Hollow, aku tahu kamu ga ngerti bahasaku. Tapi bisakah kamu MENYINGKIR dariku?"

Cih. Apaan nih? Hollownya malah senyum senyum. Aku ganteng? Wih makasih banget

"Hollow, kamu sebaiknya menjauh sejauhjauhnya dariku, atau aku akan pakai cara kekerasan!"

Aku sudah mulai tidak sabar. Hollow rese dan menyebalkan. Dia tetap senyum senyum sambil melihatku. Rasanya aku ingin membelahnya jadi dua dengan hyourinmaru milikku.

"Kamu hollow yang baik, jadi nurut apa kataku ya… MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Errrrrr! Yaudah! Walaupun dia hollow yang baik, tapi ga ada cara lain selain ini! Lebih baik aku membunuhnya disini SEKARANG juga! Hmm… sudah lama aku tidak membunuh hollow dengan hyourinmaru-ku…

5 menit kemudian….

"Selesai sudah! Saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan! KFC, I'm coming!"

ooooo

Lalalalala~ Aku senang sekali tidak ada kesialan lagi dalam perjalananku yang sekarang ini. Uwoh! KFC di depan mata! Aku segera berlari menuju ke sana! I'm coming… I'm coming! I'M COMING! Akhirnya, perjalananku tidak sia si-

"…. Ha ha ha…. Udah tutup…."

Ya, benar. KFC sudah tutup. Aku tidak menyadari sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 PM. Ha ha ha…. Entah aku harus tertawa atau ngamuk, yang pasti sepertinya aku gila sekarang. Sepertinya otakku konslet. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidurku, karena jika aku meninggalkan tempat tidur, hasilnya ya seperti ini. Aku berdiri sendiri di depan KFC. Bengong.

-END-

MINNA-SAN! XD saya sebenernya udah niat bikin cerita yang serius untuk fict bleach ini, tapi malah jadi cerita sial hoho~ yang minat REVIEW yaaaw~


End file.
